With the continuous development of mobile terminal devices such as cellphone, tablet PC etc, people have much higher requirements on appearance and performance of the mobile terminal devices. Mobile terminal with metal housing become more and more popular to the consumers due to its texture and abrasion resistance property.
Mobile terminals in the related art generally include two parallelly provided gaps on the metal back cover as the antenna radiator, and ends of the horizontal gaps are located at two sides of the cellphone. The above design, in an aspect, leads to a relative large size of the antenna radiator, which occupies the placing position of adjacent components; in another aspect, since the ends of the gaps are located at two sides of the cellphone, when the user is holding the cellphone, the antenna performance is poor.
Therefore, there is a necessity to provide a new antenna device so as to solve the above problem.